


"PLEASE, HELP ME…"

by Malenda_Malfoy



Series: Pleas Of A Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Separation Anxiety, druged draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Please I'm Sorry…. I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"PLEASE, HELP ME…"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brittrbrashear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/gifts).



* * *

* * *

' _I feel like a total dumb ass. I wish I could go back to that day and make everything better. I wish I had never hurt Harry. I used to have it all. A great job, my family fortune,… Harry, But now i have nothing._

A few days after Harry left him the news of their break up leaked to the press. His office had been flooded with howlers and hate letters. He tried looking for Harry; he had to talk to him. But Harry was nowhere; he had gone missing the day he left.

' _Of course the entire wizarding world blames me._

_I blame me. If I had just kept it in my pants and told that slut to leave… none of this would have happened.'_

"Mr. Malfoy, it's time for your medication." The nurses in Saint Mungos always bring him daily doses of blue potion and give a watchful eye to make sure he takes it.

' _They all hate me too.'_ _I was emitted into the psych ward two weeks ago by my friend pansy after she found me passed out in my study. I stopped eating, sleeping, and going to work. I spent everyday looking for Harry. I never stopped. i worked to the point where I passed out from hunger and exhaustion. I have some kind of illness they say; I don't really know the reason for these portions put me here so I wouldn't end up killing myself. It's only worse in here I can't look for Harry. In here there are no memories to cling photos to kiss and hold at night. Nothing. Only white bare walls. White clean floors. I have no distraction, I have no way out, and I have no way to Harry. Harry. I miss him like mad. I wish I had him here to hold me and give me those loving words of reassurance. He's not here and he's never going to be here. No matter how many times I wake up in the middle of the night crying my eyes out for him. Counting. Always counting. I pull the white wool blankets up to my shoulders, holding my hands to my chest. Staring up at the white tile ceiling I begin what has become my favorite pass time in this place. "1...2...3...4...5...6…"_

* * *

Lying on his side he counted up to 540 when the nurse came to tell him he had a visitor. ' _Probably Pansy, it's always Pansy.'_

He sat up and allowed her to strap his wrists to his bed; he was always restrained when Pansy came. Except it wasn't Pansy this time. It was Harry. For the first time in months Draco was looking into the beautiful emerald green eyes of his ex- lover.

" _Harry!"_

He was ecstatic; Harry had come to see him! For the first time since the mishap, Draco smiled. He reached up to hug Harry only to have his wrist tugged. Then he remembered what happened the last time he reached out for Harry. Fear rose in him and he began to fight against his restrains.

"Draco, calm down! I need you to calm down for me, okay?"

' _I stopped fighting, because Harry was here and he was talking to me. He still cared.'_

"Dragon, I need you to listen to me."

Then he began to worry. What if Harry had found someone ells? What if he came to tell him that he had no chance of redemption!

But then Harry came closer, cupping his face in warm hands. He was in heaven.

' _He kissed my lips and it was like we never fought; like we were still happy. As if he never left. Then he pulled back to look in my eyes.'_

"Draco, what is wrong with you, not taking care of your self like that! You have me worried sick when I heard about you!"

" _Harry I didn't mean to-"_

" Shush, its alright Draco, I forgive you. I miss you…" His voice was small and so broken.

" _Harry I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you in any way. I don't know why I did it; I swear she meant nothing to me." I was crying now. I hate myself for doing this to him… I hate myself._

"Draco… it's not your fault baby, hasn't anyone told you that? She was drugging you Draco. Your secretary and Vicky were planning to seduce you into dumping me, so that you would marry her. When you didn't break it off, they started feeding you potions. That's why you continued the affair; you couldn't see the wrong in it. They were going to talk you into signing over the company. They were going to _kill_ you _that_ day, if I hadn't come home…" He broke into tears, hugging me close to him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing… how they could do this to me.

"I forgive you Draco, but they fed you too many of those potions…you have to get better before we can go to court. With the potions in your system they could talk you into dropping the charges." He got up to leave kissing me once again. He turns around once he reaches the door to look at me, "Get better for me Draco…get better for _us_." He said moving his hand to rest atop his stomach which I now notice has a slight round bump.

" _Harry…"_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I personally think its missing something... but what? anyway this is just for kicks anyway.


End file.
